Spill Your Guts
Spill Your Guts is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the forty-eighth case in Explore the World and the one hundred and sixty-second overall. It takes place in Africa appearing as the first case in the region. Plot Following Anastasia's murder, the team headed to Abuja as they had reason to believe The Zodiac were continuing Project Enigma there. Connor sent Riya and the player to patrol the city and report anything suspicious. While doing so, the pair heard screaming and rushed to where they sound was coming from, only to find stagehand Philipp Wilder disembowelled and dismembered aboard a rowboat. Nia confirmed that the killer first cut Philipp's throat before dismembering and disembowelling him. They first questioned The Divine Purpose member Keanu Lahela, oarsman Edosio Adebayo, and local woman Akuada Eze before Anya told the team that he'd been able to retrieve the victim's hotel room keys. After searching the hotel room and finding the murder weapon, they suspected GPA medic Raphael Thornton and tribal leader Adaeze Okafor. They also learned from Imran and Anthony that the killer used chalk. They then received reports that Edosio was attempting to flee the city, prompting the pair to quickly confront him by the Jabi Lake and place him in a holding cell. Finally, they unveiled Akuada as the killer. Akuada insisted her innocence but once the pair presented the evidence, she confessed, saying Philipp needed to die for his disrespect. Akuada confessed that she welcomed Philipp into the city during his holiday but soon discovered that Philipp was ridiculing Nigerian culture and had been vandalizing sacred objects. The local confessed that a rage like nothing she'd ever felt before came over her and she followed Philipp after nightfall. When his back was turned, she angrily attacked him, slitting his throat. Blinded by fury, Akuada then cut Philipp's dead body open and apart, dumping him in the rowboat and sending him off across the lake. In court, Akuada swore that she had no restraint and that she couldn't control her actions. For the brutal nature of the murder, Akuada was sentenced to thirty-five years in prison by Amanda Prince, as Judge Armstrong had requested some time off. Post-trial, Spencer told the player and Bradley that Akuada's actions didn't fit her psychological profile, asking the pair to help him retrieve the file he lost. After finding it and analysing it, Spencer decided to organize a brain scan for Akuada. Upon getting her consent, they held the brain scan, discovering that Akuada's brain showed abnormal behaviour in her dorsolateral prefrontal cortex, the part of the brain which controls self-control and restraint. They then asked Akuada if she had done anything out of the normal recently, prompting her to reveal she went for a vaccine injection in Kinshasa. Meanwhile, Connor requested the player and Riya's help in meeting his boyfriend's, Tristan Wilson, son Steven. After successfully constructing a toy robot with Takagi's help, Connor greeted Steven. Afterwards, Penelope told Connor that they should organize a playdate for Oscar and Steven. Finally, the team reconvened aboard the plane. Concerned that the Zodiac were responsible for Akuada's abnormal behaviour, they set a course to Kinshasa to find out more. Summary Victim *'Philipp Wilder' (disembowelled and dismembered in a bloody mess) Murder Weapon *'Spear' Killer *'Akuada Eze' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the talking drum. *The suspect eats suya. *The suspect uses chalk. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears green Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the talking drum. *The suspect eats suya. *The suspect uses chalk. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears green Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the talking drum. *The suspect eats suya. *The suspect uses chalk. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears green Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the talking drum. *The suspect uses chalk. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the talking drum. *The suspect eats suya. *The suspect uses chalk. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer plays the talking drum. *The killer eats suya. *The killer uses chalk. *The killer is female. *The killer wears green. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Jabi Lake. (Clues: Victim's Body, Fishing Equipment) *Examine Fishing Equipment. (Result: Victim's Hand) *Analyze Victim's Hand. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats suya) *Investigate Nigerian Street. (Clues: Faded Fabric, Wooden Pieces, Broken Sign) *Examine Faded Fabric. (Result: The Divine Purpose Logo) *Analyze The Divine Purpose Logo. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Keanu Lahela) *Question Keanu Lahela on his presence in Nigeria. *Examine Wooden Pieces. (Result: Oar Markings) *Examine Markings. (Result: Name Uncovered; New Suspect: Edosio Madebayo) *Interrogate Edosio Madebayo on the murder. *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Shop Name Identified; New Suspect: Akuada Eze) *Ask Akuada Eze if she's seen anything. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the talking drum) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hotel Room. (Clues: Suitcase, Tribal Masks) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: Old Photo; New Suspect: Raphael Thornton) *Question Raphael Thornton on the photo oh him and the victim. (Attribute: Raphael plays the talking drum) *Examine Tribal Masks. (Result: Spear) *Analyze Spear. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses chalk; Result: Chalk Markings) *Examine Chalk Markings. (Result: Tribal Markings; New Suspect: Adaeze Okafor) *Interrogate Adaeze Okafor on the spear. (Attribute: Adaeze eats suya and uses chalk; New Crime Scene: Wooden Cart) *Investigate Wooden Cart. (Clues: Stone Pieces, Philipp's Tie) *Examine Stone Pieces. (Result: Sacred Statuette) *Ask Akuada Eze why the statuette was broken. (Attribute: Akuada plays the talking drum, eats suya and uses chalk) *Examine Philipp's Tie. (Result: Petals) *Examine Petals. (Result: Reflection Pool Petals) *Confront Keanu Lahela over being in contact with the victim's tie. (Attribute: Keanu plays the talking drum, eats suya and uses chalk) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Edosio Madebayo fleeing the country. (Attribute: Edosio plays the talking drum, eats suya and uses chalk; New Crime Scene: Veranda) *Investigate Veranda. (Clues: Parchment Paper, Torn Letter) *Examine Parchment Paper. (Result: Sacrifice Drawing) *Confront Adaeze Okafor over her sacrificial drawing. (Attribute: Adaeze plays the talking drum) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Love Letter) *Interrogate Raphael Thornton on the victim being in love with him. (Attribute: Raphael uses chalk) *Investigate Docked Rowboats. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Picnic Box) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Talking Drum) *Analyze Talking Drum. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Picnic Box. (Result: Chalk Stick) *Analyze Chalk Stick. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Blinded by Red (1/6). (No stars) Blinded by Red (1/6) *See what Spencer needs. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Nigerian Street. (Clue: Faded File) *Examine Faded File. (Result: Spencer's File) *Analyze Spencer's File. (05:00:00) *Get Akuada's consent to a brain scan. *Analyze Brain Scan. (04:00:00) *Ask Akuada about the abnormal brain scan. (Reward: Nigerian Tunic) *See how you can help Connor. *Investigate Hotel Room. (Clue: Toy Box) *Examine Toy Box. (Result: Spare Pieces) *Examine Spare Pieces. (Result: Toy Robot) *Analyze Toy Robot. (07:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Tristan Wilson) *Greet Tristan's son with Connor. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Africa (UnknownGamez)